Some sorts of integrated circuit devices are required to guarantee the operation in a relatively wide temperature range from lower temperatures to higher temperatures. Such integrated circuit devices therefore need to be designed to guarantee the operation from lower temperatures to higher temperatures.
An example of such integrated circuit devices is a gate-array type or standard-cell type integrated circuit device in which at least part of transistors are arranged in a matrix and predetermined driver wirings are formed for selected groups of transistors, wherein a voltage change of a PN junction of a transistor that is not related to a predetermined semiconductor integrated circuit is utilized to measure the temperature of the integrated circuit device, and the result of the measurement is fed back for control, such as switching to a cooling device or to an emergency operation, for example (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-265593